Throughout the lifecycle of a project, a project team may develop a large amount of project information, including project requirements, assumptions, contacts, and build sheets. A single project may last for months or even years, which makes the tasks of maintaining, organizing, and exporting project information difficult. Further, gaining approvals for proposed application and component configurations and tracking these approvals for auditing purposes requires significant expenditures of time and resources.